Opposites Attract, Don't They?
by SonicShaymin2
Summary: "Who the hell do you think you are just sitting on our territory?" While stumbling too far away from the village, Hinata Hyuuga comes across a boy and his dog, who only have each other. He is too cocky for his own good and she is too shy to point that fact out. These two are complete opposites. KibaHina
1. Territory

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, I would first of all like to say that I don't hate or dislike NaruHina – I love it like a monkey loves... Cake... But I absolutely LOVE KibaHina! It's so kawaii! I know that Kiba thinks of Hinata as a little sister, but this is MY FAN-FICTION! Therefore, I should have the right to make Kiba and Hinata to do back-flips, join the circus, walk on air, eat cheese and whatever... Maybe not all of those things, but... The point is that this is a KibaHina story...**

**Title: Opposites Attract, don't they?**

**Summary: "Who the hell do you think you are just sitting on our territory?" While stumbling too far away from the village, Hinata Hyuuga comes across a boy and his dog, who only have each other. He is too cocky for his own good and she is too shy to point that fact out. These two are complete opposites.**

**Genres: Romance, Mystery, Humour**

**Characters: Kiba, Hinata (Mainly) and the others are in it too! With Akamaru as well!**

**Pairings: None yet, people! But, there will be pairings! **

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I have been trying to get onto Masashi Kishimoto, but I can't speak a lot of Japanese... And I don't know his phone number... I wanted to help him with his future projects and perhaps own half of the glory, but... That didn't turn out well... I sadly don't own Naruto... *Cries***

**Chapter One: Territory**

* * *

><p>The Hyuuga Clan – one of Konoha's infamous clans. They have been known for their Byakugan ability and their advanced Taijutsu. Hinata Hyuuga is the heir to that clan, her younger sister Hanabi, however, had highly advanced abilities, whilst Hinata was too – delicate and shy, so to speak.<p>

Hinata had always been a fragile girl and even though she was part of the higher ups of the clan, she could tell that her 'cousin' Neji had been easily able to take over her in terms of strength and ability.

She had always wanted to be like her classmate – Naruto Uzumaki. He was confident, even though he would mess up sometimes – a lot – he would always get right back up and try again. _That_ was the kind of person _she_ wanted to be. He would have to be the kid who trains the hardest out of everyone at the Academy that they had been training at. If she could be like him that would give her the chance to show everyone that she can do something too.

Sure, she is only 12, but that means that more pressure is put onto her for graduation. She promised that she would graduate by this time, but she's not sure if she can. Many people in her class had showed some very promising skills, like Sasuke Uchiha for example. He is a child prodigy and the last remaining of the Uchiha Clan. There was also Shikamaru Nara – a true genius. He might not act like it, but it looks as though he has a pretty good chance as a ninja. Also, Shino Aburame... He was a mystery, but Hinata always had a feeling about him... That he was more that he seemed.

Hinata thought about all of this as she looked upon the clouds above her from the tree that she sat under. She had been just thinking about the graduation exams. She didn't even have the appetite to eat the cinnamon buns she had prepared for herself. She wrapped the bun that she only took a nibble out of and put it into her backpack, noting that she would have to give the second to... Well, Naruto...

She stood up with a small, quiet sigh. She was positive that it wouldn't be that hard, but still, the thought of an exam scares her. She decided that it was about time to go for another stroll through the woods – that would calm her down...

"LOOK OUT!" BAM! She had been hit by something charging from behind and had fallen onto her stomach. She blinked and rolled over onto her back and-

"N-Naruto!" She stuttered, her face deepening to a bright red.

The blonde trouble-maker looked up at her, sitting up, rubbing the new found bump on his head. "Oh... It's only you..." He said, blinking as he noticed Hinata's red face. "Hey, have you got a fever or something...? You're a little-you're red..."

Hinata quickly stood up before he could touch her forehead with a squeak. "N-No... I-I'm fine..." She replied. She noticed the paint that had spilt all over the ground – obviously he had thrown a prank and it had gone wrong. The older ninja in the village were probably after him now... "I'm s-sorry!"

Naruto stood up, folding his arms. "What are you apologizing for…?" He asked in confusion.

Hinata squeaked again and quickly hid behind the tree, Naruto raising an eyebrow at the sudden action.

"Er... What are you doing exactly...?" He asked. "Hinata...?"

Hinata's face grew redder at the mention of her name and shook her head furiously. "N-Nothing is wrong! I-I just forgot that I dropped something! T-That's it! Honest!" She replied quickly.

"That's kind of weird that you dropped something behind the tree and you have to stand up to pick it up..." Naruto stated as he rested his arms behind his head. "What, did it get stuck in the trunk somehow...?"

"U-Um..." Hinata mumbled. "I just... W-Well I... Um... N-Naruto...?"

It was rather amazing that the blonde had managed to hear Hinata due to her mumbles, but he stepped forward in acknowledgement of hearing her saying his name.

"Aren't there... D-Do you need to... I just thought that you were... Doing something..." She managed to say.

Naruto's eyes widened. "AW! CRAP! I totally forgot! See ya, Hinata!" And with that, he ran like the wind out of her eyesight.

Hinata sighed in relief. She was sure that she was going to faint at any moment if he had gotten any closer. Now she _really_ felt the need to go take a _long_ stroll by _herself_ to calm down... She picked up her backpack and pulled the straps over her arms and onto her shoulders and began to make her way to the forest outside of Konoha, her head facing the ground.

'Maybe someday I'll have the courage to talk to Naruto like I want to... Just like...' She stopped that thought right there. 'No... That is even harder than talking to Naruto... He will never accept me as family...'

"Hinata!"

She looked up, hearing her name, coming face-to-face with Rock Lee, one of the most spirited ninja in the village.

"O-Oh! Lee, sorry, I didn't see you there..." She apologized with a bow.

"No need to apologize, Hinata!" Lee replied. "You are thinking about one of the most important trials of your youthful life, am I right?"

'He must be talking about the Genin Exams...' Hinata thought. It _was_ what she was thinking about before she forgot, but now she was reminded. Great...

"A-Ah! Yes, I am..." She replied. It's true. She's started to think about it!

"Do not worry, Hinata!" Lee stated raising his thumb in the air in front of her. "With the power of your youthful spirit, you can accomplish any trial!"

Hinata stared at the ground. "Um... Thank you, Lee..."

Lee stared at her for a moment and sighed. "You know Hinata," He began, getting her attention. "Even though he won't admit it, Neji is really hoping for you to succeed in your exam! I can tell!"

Hinata looked up at him. 'Neji...?' She thought. 'I'm not too sure about that, but even so...'

'Lee is not the type to lie.'

Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Lee! Thank you!"

"No, do not thank me! Thank your spirit and youth! And your youthful spirit if you are feeling the energy!" Lee corrected her.

"But, I _want_ to thank you. You have been so kind as to tell me about Neji... I-If you think of anything that I can do for you in return,"

"I will stop you right there," Lee stated as he folded his arms. "The only thing that you have to do is pass that exam! Your passion and spirit will help you accomplish such a goal! And all that I can ask for is that!" And then came his signature pose as his teeth sparkled brightly.

"I will!" Hinata replied with a nod.

"I better get going... Sorry to not talk much, but I can tell that you are going somewhere and I must train!" Lee added.

Hinata shook her head. "It's fine... Thank you for taking the time to tell me about Neji, again..."

Lee waved a goodbye and left to go train with his team. Hinata's smile remained on her face. She always felt good whenever Lee came to talk to her. He always managed to speak with her at least once a week and it always left on a positive note. He always tried to cheer her up. He was like a... Brother to her... He always acted brotherly... It's in his nature. He always gave her, _spirit_, as he would put it. Not enough spirit to jump off the walls in a ballet, but enough to try. That was good enough for her – it was perfect.

She finally managed to take her stroll outside of the village without anymore distractions, but she was still glad that she got to talk with Lee and Naruto – well, listen to _him_ talk. She didn't know what to say. Her face flashed all kinds of shades of red, shaking her head.

She took in a deep breath, calming herself down as the sun shone down on her through the trees, a slight breeze meeting her face. Calmed down, her face returned to its normal shade as she smiled brightly. The sun and wind were perfect together. They had to do two different things, but they worked in synch on days like this and it seemed that they were one and the same – other than the fact of being total opposites, of course.

"Maybe even opposites can-" She was cut off right there, hearing the sound of a twig snapping, she squeaked in surprise. Getting into her battle stance, she looked around the area, not seeing anything. She sighed, but as she looked at the ground, she noticed a small, white puppy staring up at her, his tail wagging happily.

"Arf!" He barked and began to run circles around Hinata. The raven-haired girl stared at the dog in confusion before bending down and cautiously patting him – after he had finally stopped running.

She gave him a warm smile as she picked him up. "Are you lost?" She asked, the dog only barking, his tail still wagging.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. What would a puppy _this_ small be doing in a huge forest like this? There are predators out here. Did he get lost? Did his owner abandon him? Did he even have an owner? There were too many possibilities... He didn't even have a collar... What was she going to do...? Would she even be able to get away with bringing a dog to the Hyuuga household?

"I guess I could try..." She stated. "After all, it would be better than you staying out here all alone... But..."

She noticed that the dog looked well looked after. It looked as if it had gotten good feeds every night and was bathed quite recently. "Do you have an owner?"

The dog's tail stopped wagging as he stared at Hinata's face for a moment before he jumped out of her grasp, running off somewhere, barking.

"D-Did he see something...?" She wondered aloud. She found herself running after the puppy without even trying to move them.

As she ran, she would notice the dog looking back at her to make sure that she was still following him. Hinata couldn't help but to wonder if he was trying to take her somewhere.

She let out a small scream as her ankle got caught on something and she fell face-first onto the ground, some dirt flying onto her face. The dog, hearing this, stopped and ran back towards her with a small whine. Hinata stroked his head gently and tried to sit up to get her ankle untangled, but as she did so, her ankle would send a sharp pain throughout her leg.

The dog licked her cheek and looked as if he was going to try to do it himself until he turned around and let out another happy bark, his tail once again wagging.

"What do we have here...?"

Hinata blinked. 'That voice... I don't recognise it... Who's here...?' She wondered and looked up to see a boy around her age wearing brown baggy clothes with messy, brown hair. And those eyes – his black cat-like eyes – sent a slight chill down her spine.

"Oi! What is a fragile thing like you doing out here?" He asked as he bent down at eye level with her. "Who said that you could come into _our_ territory?"

It was at this moment that Hinata wondered if she had made a mistake. Fragile? Territory? This guy didn't just _look_ intimidating, he _was_!

And the worst part of it all was that she was still stuck with her ankle in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Okay, I know it was short, but hear me out! This is an introductory chapter! It was absolutely impossible to try to make this longer without dragging out some of the conversations more than necessary, not to mention I couldn't just get more people to get in Hinata's way of meeting this mysterious boy and his dog!**

**Kiba: Mysterious? It's fricken' obvious!**

**Nobody knows... But, just so you guys know, there are NO tattoos on his cheeks; otherwise it'll give away the answers to some of the story. Don't worry, you'll get it soon... Oh! And I will hopefully be able to make the future chapters way longer than this one... Okay? I am in love with this story already, guys, but I want to make sure that you guys can tell me your thoughts on it too! Because that would be the cheese to my cake! Wonderful~**

**So, if you guys would be able to review, that would just make my day! You can win... Um... Something... Well, I'll be able to have more encouragement to update! So, review please! And thank you!**


	2. Kiba? Akamaru? Hinata?

**Author's Notes: YAY! I'm loving this story! Is it wrong to marry a story? Is it allowed? Is science ready for such a thing...? I don't know... Maybe when I'm a millionaire, I'll make some laws... Who knows...?**

**Title: Opposites Attract, don't they?**

**Summary: "Who the hell do you think you are just sitting on our territory?" While stumbling too far away from the village, Hinata Hyuuga comes across a boy and his dog, who only have each other. He is too cocky for his own good and she is too shy to point that fact out. These two are complete opposites.**

**Genres: Romance, Mystery, Humour**

**Characters: Kiba, Hinata (Mainly) and the others are in it too! With Akamaru as well!**

**Pairings: None yet, people! But, there will be pairings! Eventually! Eh...!**

**Disclaimer: So, I was told that I would be able to buy the deed to Naruto, but unfortunately they gave me a piece of paper with a drawing of a guy with all of my money... I should really work on my negotiating skills...**

**Chapter Two: Kiba? Akamaru? Hinata?**

"Who the hell do you think you are just sitting on our territory?" The boy asked once again. Hinata could only stare at him in shock. "Well? Do you have an answer or not?"

"I-I..." She began, unsure of what to say. As she looked at his face, she could tell that he was irritated, it was like she was about to step on a landmine.

"_Well_?" He asked impatiently. "Are you going to do anything other than just mumble a bunch of things? And you had better hope that I like your answer!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude, honestly...! I was just walking around and then... And then I followed-!" Hinata began as she glanced over at the white puppy, who was just sitting there, staring up at the boy as he wagged his tail.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the answer. "Eh...?" He asked, leaning in closer to her, a slight blush on her face at the sudden action. "You were following Akamaru...? And he let you...?"

Hinata blinked. "A-Akamaru...?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah... I thought that you were talking about Akamaru!" The boy replied.

"Um," Hinata started as sweat began to crawl down the side of her face. "I-Is Akamaru the name of... Your dog...?"

"Well, who else would I be talking about...?" He growled, Hinata squeaking in surprise. She just hoped that he wouldn't go in any closer. He seems dangerous... And he has a strange... Musk... About him, so to say...

Akamaru barked happily. Hinata stared at the dog for a moment in shock. She couldn't help but notice how calm he was about the whole situation. It was like he was trying to keep both her and the boy calm. However, the boy's attitude didn't help make things any easier.

"U-Um... Well I," She said after a short moment of silence. "I just wanted to say sorry once again... I really didn't mean to step in your territory... So, I'll just leave you be, if that's okay with you...!"

The boy scratched the back of his head. "Man, do you always apologize like this, or am I _that_ intimidating...?" He asked.

"Um... Well I... You don't-I-I'm sorry!" Hinata replied.

The boy didn't look impressed as he listened to, yet again, _another_ apology. He looked at Akamaru then to the sky and back to Hinata. He sighed and sniffed her like a dog, a chill running down her spine as he did so. He sighed as he stepped around to her side and used his sharp claws to free her ankle of the root that had caught her.

Hinata stared at him for a moment in surprise. "O-Oh! T-Thank you!" She said as the boy stood up.

The two stared at each other for a moment until the boy picked Hinata up bridal-style so suddenly.

"U-Um... What are you-?" She began until she was rudely interrupted.

"Don't ask questions!" The boy snapped. "Just so you know, I'm not doing this for you! Akamaru just seems to like you – for some reason – and it would be a shame for you to get eaten by, like, a bear, or something... That's my reason, so don't judge, got that?"

Hinata blinked as she tried to process what he just said. How it was for Akamaru... And also, she couldn't help but notice how rude it was when he had slipped in that 'for some reason' part.

He began walking with Akamaru following right beside him. His grip remained rough and tight, not something a kind gentleman would carry someone like. It was obvious to Hinata now that he must've really not have cared that much about her safety. She looked down at her own hands as she continuously pressed her fingers together. The boy must have seen her doing this.

"What's up with that weird fidgety thing you're doing with your fingers?" He asked, Hinata's face going red.

"U-Um... I just... Well I-!" Hinata tried to explain until she was once again interrupted.

"Is that one of those weird things some people do when they get nervous, or something...?" The interrupter asked.

Hinata just went quiet.

"Some people are just weird..." The boy muttered.

After she had cooled down a bit, she had finally gained the courage to talk again. "E-Excuse me, but... Where are you taking me, exactly...?" She asked.

The boy looked down at her. "Our place. This is about when I'm about to go hunting anyway, so I don't have time to take you anywhere else... And I'm _really _hungry at the moment, so you should just be grateful that I'm not eating _you_!" He answered.

She was almost too scared to ask, but it just slipped out of her mouth...

"Hunting...? What do you hunt...?"

"Whatever I can find..." He replied. "Wow... You really _are_ from a village or something...? You don't hunt for your food, do you? You just click your fingers and it'll be there handed to you along with a pile of gold, won't it?"

"N-No! It doesn't work like that, really!" Hinata told him. "We all still have to work really hard in order to get our food!"

"Tch! Sure..." The boy muttered as he shook his head.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached a small cave, nothing too unusual about it. Well, except for the sign out the front of it with 'BEWARE' carved into it along with a threatening looking Akamaru carving underneath.

The boy dropped Hinata onto the ground carelessly as they entered into the cave. Hinata rubbed her now throbbing head.

"Welcome to your hotel for the night, Princess...! If you have any complaints about our accommodation, please report to the nearest bear that you can find, and he'll handle your problem within a matter of seconds!" He stated.

"P-Princess?" Hinata asked. The boy shrugged.

"You smell like royalty or something like that anyway... So, you shall be called 'Princess' as of today!" He told her.

Hinata wondered if he had realized that she would only be staying for the night. "But, would you be able to call me by my name?" She asked.

The boy stared at her. "Depends, what's your name?" He asked.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." She answered.

The two stared at each other before he replied with: "Nah... I'm going to be calling you Princess... It suits you better..."

"B-But I-!"

"That name 'Hinata', it means 'a sunny place', right? No offence or anything, but you don't seem too happy to me... I mean, I've known you for a matter of, what, fifteen minutes or so, and I already know that you turn red at every gesture, have zero confidence and that you have no idea as to what hunting is and you seem to be used to your village life... To me, you seem like a walking aura of gloom... Yet, you also smell like... I don't know, but you smell... Odd... Like... It's a..." The rambling boy stopped there as he strained his brain, trying to find the right words.

"W-What is it...?" She asked.

"GYAH! Forget it! You just smell like it, okay?" He yelled, silencing Hinata. He took in a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Look, I'm leaving Akamaru here with you, okay? There is a pile of fire-wood besides you... So, make yourself useful and start a fire for when I'm back with the grub... Just make sure you don't burn the whole place down..."

And then, he was gone...

Hinata sighed as Akamaru walked over to her, licking her hand. She smiled as she stroked the dog's head. She began doing as the boy said and began to make the fire, though she had only made a fire during some survival training and she usually was in a group, she did an alright job at making it by herself.

Once she had finished building the fire, she sighed and waited for the dog's owner to return. She began to think about what he had said. Had she really been that easy to see through…? She hadn't ever thought as herself being unhappy, but what he had said really seemed to hit her hard.

A few minutes later, Akamaru suddenly ran to the opening of the cave, wagging his tail, barking happily. Hinata blinked in confusion at the speed that he had come back from getting food. She had thought that it must've been a rabbit or something like that, but as soon as he walked through the cave entrance, what she saw astounded her.

"Yo! I'm back with the catch!" He shouted as it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"U-Um… Is that a… _Bear_?" Hinata asked. Kiba stared at her for a moment before dropping the medium sized bear onto the ground.

"U-Um… Is that a _fire_?" The boy asked in a squeaky voice, as close to Hinata's own voice as he could get it. He sighed and in his normal voice he said, "Seriously, you must be the brains of your village…"

…Great use of sarcasm…

"N-No! It's not that, but… How did you possibly catch a bear that big in such a short amount of time…?" Hinata asked.

"Well, It's not exactly that big of a deal, really… I just sniffed out the closest animal I could find and I killed it… Nothing else, really… Oh! Right, Village Princess!" He replied.

"I-I don't really like-"

"EH? Speak up! I can't hear ya!"

Hinata just chose to keep her mouth shut. It didn't look like he was going to let her speak or let that name go so easily. So, she figured that there was no point trying to argue with someone like him. He was too stubborn and considering how many gashes were in that bear, she didn't want to get on his bad side.

The boy stuck a large stick through the bear, and put the stick over two stands that he placed on either side of the fire, and began to cook the large bear. He yawned as if he had done this thousands of times before.

Hinata stared sadly at the boy as she realized that she didn't even know the first thing about him – including his name.

"S-So," She began, getting the boy's attention, who looked as bored as ever. "How about we introduce ourselves properly…?"

"Eh…?" The boy asked.

Hinata squeaked. "U-Um, sorry! It was a bad idea…!"

"Nah… I just haven't had to do that sort of thing in… Well, I don't even know!" The boy explained. "So, how about you do it first? Sound good?"

"Oh um… O-Okay! M-My name is Hinata Hyuuga-"

"Also known as 'Little Miss Princess'!" The boy cut in.

"I um… I like cinnamon buns, but I don't like…" She paused for a moment. "Well, I-I don't feel like saying it at the moment… But, my hobbies are picking flowers and…" Another pause. The boy raised an eyebrow at her constant pauses. "Ninja training…"

The boy blinked and then burst out into a fit of laughter. Hinata stared at him in confusion.

"What is it…?" She asked.

The boy wiped a tear away from his eye and tried to hold in his laughter while talking. "It's hilarious! The Village Princess – training for something that isn't table manners!"

"B-But-!"

"Eh...? 'But' what...?" The boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One of my dreams for the future is to eventually be strong enough to protect those I care about... If I can accomplish that, then that's good enough for me..." Hinata finished.

There was a small, awkward pause until the brown-haired boy spoke up.

"That's quite a statement, Princess... Are you sure that someone like you is capable of something like that?" He asked with a large, toothy grin. "And you said it was _one_ of your dreams for the future... What are the others...?"

Hinata went bright red and quickly pulled her legs in towards her chest tightly, clearly not able to talk about it.

The boy sighed. "Well, this is Akamaru!" He stated gesturing towards the dog, who barked in agreement. "But don't let 'im fool you... He's easily the strongest canine out there!"

Hinata's face returned to its normal pale colour as she tilted her head in confusion. "B-But... He looks so innocent..." She said.

The boy groaned. "See? Already you're underestimating him! That's a mistake!" He told her, Akamaru whimpering.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata replied.

"Anyway, the name's Kiba... I like hunting and my hobby is hunting... I guess that's pretty much all you need to know!"

"What about your future?" Hinata asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Eh? Do I look like a fortune teller to you?" Kiba asked. "The way I see it, you don't worry yourself over something that might never happen! After all, out here, you just try to survive another day and hope that _you're_ not the one who gets eaten!"

Hinata stared at the ground. "T-That may be true but... Isn't an ambition the reason to survive...?" She asked.

"An ambition...?" Kiba said, tilting his head. "Well, when you put it like that, it sounds much cooler... But, I haven't thought about it..."

"Well, is there something that you've always wanted to do...?" Hinata asked as she looked back up at him.

Kiba stared at her for a moment. "What are you, a stalker?" He asked.

"N-No!" Hinata squeaked in embarrassment.

It was now Kiba's turn to stare at the ground, his face reddening slightly. Hinata swore that if she hadn't seen this sight with her own eyes, she wouldn't ever believe it. She was beginning to wonder if it was _that_ embarrassing to say to her. It wasn't like she was going to tell anybody...

"Maybe... I want to..." Kiba began, muttering under his breath. "I kinda... Well..."

Hinata blinked. "Um... It's okay, Kiba... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to-"

"I WANT TO SEE YOUR VILLAGE!" Kiba said, obviously louder than intended. Hinata didn't even have enough time to process it before Kiba moved further away, drawing something on the ground with his finger in embarrassment, muttering to himself.

"Kiba-" She began.

"Just forget it!" He shouted.

"Kiba, it's fine... There's nothing to be embarrassed about..." Hinata told him reassuringly.

"JUST SO YOU KNOW, I DIDN'T MEAN IT HAD TO BE _YOUR_ VILLAGE! GOT THAT, PRINCESS?" Kiba shouted, obviously not bothering to listen to her.

He sighed, calming himself down. "Can we just drop it now...?" He asked – no, it sounded more like a command...

"U-Um... Okay..." Hinata replied softly. It was at that moment, she smelt something burning and she guessed that Kiba did too with the way he reacted.

"Damn it!" Kiba growled as he made his way over to the burning meat. "Why weren't you watching it, Princess! It's all burnt now!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know! Honest, Kiba!" Hinata defended.

So, the three of them had to deal with eating the burnt meat, as Kiba stated that it was important not to waste food, no matter how disgusting. It was slow eating the dreadful food, but Hinata was desperate... She really had no choice in the matter...

"So, is your ankle healed?" Kiba asked out of the blue, surprising Hinata with his odd behaviour.

"O-Oh! It wasn't hurt that bad, it was probably just a pulled muscle..." Hinata stated, trying not to be a burden by telling him the truth.

Kiba scratched his cheek with one finger. "So... That means you're leaving then...?" He asked, looking away from her eyes.

"Y-Yes... I don't want to bother you anymore... And besides, I have to prepare myself for the Genin Exam..." Hinata answered.

Kiba looked back at her. "So, that whole 'ninja training' thing wasn't just a terrible joke...?" He asked, Hinata swearing that she had heard concern in his voice.

"U-Um... No..." She replied.

Kiba sighed. "You're asking for death then... Don't you know that ninja die every day...?" He stated. Hinata blinked, hearing the concern more clearly now.

"Yes... But, if I didn't want to take that risk, I wouldn't have wanted to become stronger..." Hinata said.

"By the looks of things, you're too soft! Honestly, what kind of ninja would you be...?" Kiba asked.

...Now that one kind of hurt Hinata... It was like those words shot her right through the heart... It reminded her about her father... And Hanabi...

"I-I..." She didn't know how to answer that one... It was as if he had just stolen her dreams and crushed them right in front of her. She didn't even realize the tears that were crawling down her face.

Kiba flinched at the sudden sight, not knowing what to do. Akamaru whimpered beside him, as if to say to apologize. Kiba just rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. "G'night..." He mumbled.

"Mm..." Hinata hummed softly as she nodded – not that he would see it – and wiped the tears from her face. She also rolled onto her side, but the tears wouldn't stop – she couldn't stop thinking about those words... It hurt too much...

But in the end, she cried herself to sleep, somehow...

'_Please say that you didn't mean that, Kiba...'_

**Author's notes:**

**Wow... I did not know that I was going to end it on a sad note until I wrote it down... I just thought that it was pretty good after I realized that I wrote it. Also, I'm more humour than sadness... So it was strange that it was so natural to write that last part. Huh. I must be an alien... I just haven't realized it yet...**

**Anyway, I was hoping to get more of a response for the first chapter, but whatever... It was the first one... And I know that people mainly ship Hinata with Naruto anyway... And that's fine! I do too! But, I also love this pairing too! Ugh! Whatever, I'm getting too anxious...**

**I would love it if I got some reviews... If you can, that is... You can even put one down for both of the chapters so far, if you want. I will love you forever if you will... You can even give me some constructive criticism too! I don't mind that! Just as long as it's not a flame! Because that will really bring me down and question my writing... Writing is like cake... Writing a review is like a cake topped with cheese – if you don't know this fact already, I love to mention cheese a lot, and you can tell mainly in my other Naruto story called 'Is this for Real?' which is my main story that I'm writing...**

**Yes, I just love advertising myself, don't I?**

**Anyway, once again, I would love to see some more reviews and stuff, guys! PLEASE! FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THINGS CHEESY! There, that should've gotten your attention...**


End file.
